


Ultimate Escort

by thelittlefanthatcould



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dirty Talk, Multi, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sex Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:01:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29609814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelittlefanthatcould/pseuds/thelittlefanthatcould
Summary: (Y/n) is Teruteru's half sister...and also known as the ultimate escort. While in college she's taking some time off her usual international jobs, but hey! A girl still has to make money somehow!
Relationships: Reader/Everyone, Togami Byakuya/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> So this will be a long running series with lots of people. Feel free to request people and chat with me, but the best way to contact me is on my instagram which is also called ' thelittlefanthatcould'

(Y/n) loved her job and title. The ‘Ultimate Escort’. Many people often mistaken what she as an escort did. Yes, there were...sexual parts of her job. She didn’t mind those parts of course, in fact she often enjoyed them. Parts of her job were more complex than that however. She could provide a therapeutic experience, though companionship mostly. Thanks to her dedication to her work in time she became an ultimate, one of the elite. She entered Hope’s Peak Academy for a higher education. This collage seemed to have it all, including clients within her class. It had seemed her reputation had followed her, and very soon her private email had requests trickling in.

She had very simple rules. Number one, Boundaries set before. Number two, have her back at the agreed upon time. Three, use of protection was a necessary unless discussed beforehand. All of these were of course to keep her safe when dealing with clients, as well as being comfortable.

(Y/n) hummed as she got home from her last day of classes for the week, placing her bag down and flopping on her bed for a moment, taking a few moments to relax. She texted her half-brother after a moment.

‘FIrst Client tonight on campus’

‘Oh exciting! What will you be doing?’

‘Can’t say, you know that. Discretion and all that’

‘So something kinky’

‘Sksksks wouldn’t you like to know’

She chuckled and placed her phone on the charger to check her emails. The man she would be meeting tonight was actually taking her out to a nice party. He had explained that he wasn’t ready for a serious relationship yet, but because he was in college his parents were expecting him to be looking, so she agreed to go with him to act like he was at least dating. This wasn’t her first time having to convince parents that she was a doting girlfriend, and he had even sent her a dress to wear to the party which she was permitted to keep. She pulled out the dress after confirming his payment in her bank account. Her phone rang and she chuckled as she saw her half-brother on the other end, and answered.

“I need to charge my phone Teru-”

“Yeah yeah okay (Y/n), but I do wanna do over some things with you.” He whined.

She sighed as she sat. “I’m leaving at 6 to get in a limo to the party with this guy. He’s paid for my time until 10.” She reported.

“Alright. I have the passwords for all your documents if i need ‘em right?”

“Yeah Teru.”

“And you’ll text me if you leave the party?”

“Of course...I do appreciate you acting like a safety net with all this.” She said sincerely.

“Yeah well what else can a brother do.” He chuckled. “I mean personally I’m proud of you sis.”

“And jealous.” She teased.

He sighed. “Yeah yeah that too...alright text me before you leave.”

“I will…” She hummed. “I gotta get ready.”

“I’ll let you go then, be safe, okay loser?”

She chuckled as he hung up and pulled the dress she was given on, doing her hair and makeup carefully with the tv in the background. Around 6 she received a text from the man she was meeting and she headed down to catch the limo, texting her brother on the way. Hopefully, this would be a fun night.


	2. Byakuya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/n) is taking her first job on campus and it's already and complicated one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter will be here soon

As (Y/n) walked out she immediately saw the long black limo waiting for her. The driver was waiting and nodded to her as she walked out.

“Ms. (L/n)?” He asked.

“Yes sir.” She smiled and he nodded, opening the door to let her slide in. She smiled when she looked up at the man inside. He was tall with blond hair and a smart pair of glasses perched on his nose. “Hello Mr.Togami.” She said sweetly.

He smirked as he looked her over. “Good evening Ms.(L/n). Glad to see the dress I sent you fits.”

“Yes, it was very kind of you to provide it.”

He rested his cheek on his hand as they started to drive off. “My parent’s parties have a very strict dress code. This was more insurance for myself.” He said simply.

“Don't trust the dresses I already had?” She teased.

“I try to control as much of a delicate situation as possible.” He said with a small sigh. He seemed tense as he sat looking out the window.

She hummed and moved to the minibar, opening it up and making him a drink. “Here.” She hummed sitting beside him. “You need to relax. This is supposed to seem natural.” She said gently. “Don’t worry too much about me. I’ve done the fake girlfriend schtick before.”

He glanced over and inspected her before relenting and taking the drink. “I suppose I did hire you for your professionalism.” He hummed. “Will you have a drink?”

“Exactly, and no. I never drink on the job.” She smiled. “Now...I did have a few questions?”

“About?” He asked with a twinge of defensiveness to his tone.

“Just about how we will be portraying our relationship.” She quickly clarified.

He took a deep breath and continued. “...go ahead then…”

“What have you told your parents about the nature of our relationship? If anything?” She tried to articulate herself well to put on an air of professionalism.

He thought for a moment. “I informed them we had been on a few...dates.” He frowned at this. “But we don’t consider this a serious relationship at this time. I figured it was a safe way to put it.”

“It does give us more room.” She agreed with a chuckle. “...You don’t seem thrilled by the idea of dating…” He gave her a stern look and she backed off. “Sorry, I’m used to a little deep conversation.”

He sighed and stirred the glass absently. “...I’m not partial to romance. I believe the term used by most people is aromantic.”

She nodded in understanding. “I see. Well that’s very good to know, and I’m sorry you’ve been put in such an awkward position Mr. Togami.” She said sincerely.

He sighed. “Once I’m head of the family I don’t foresee it becoming a real issue. I’ll have no problem with producing an heir which has actual importance...the way my family handles marriage and relationships guarantees that.” He said casually. “This is simply for appearances so my parents do not worry about my lack of...interest. They may find it unsuitable for an heir.” 

“I understand.” She assured him. “I’ll try not to lay it on too thick so you're comfortable then.”

“...Don’t concern yourself with that. Do whatever you feel is right to put on a convincing performance.” He chuckled. “...and Ms. (L/n)? Given the circumstances perhaps you should call me Byakuya.”

She smiled. “Then you should call me (Y/n).” She chuckled.

“That sounds reasonable.” He nodded.

The long car ride from the school to the venue dragged but by the end of it, (y/n) and Byakuya had covered all their bases for what to say about their ‘relationship’ to his relatives. They pulled in and he got out, offering his hand and helping her out. She hummed and took his arm tightly. “Take a deep breath.” She reminded him.

He blushed faintly and nodded. “Right.” He mumbled and led her into the large hall. It was packed with various rich people in fancy clothes, all seeming to be mingling and talking about various business. “Let’s get the pleasantries with my Father out of the way.”

“How positive.” She teased.

He shook his head with a chuckle as they went to find the current head of the family. “Hello father..”

“Ah Byakuya.” His father regarded him. “This must be the young woman you’ve been seeing.”

(Y/n) smiled sweetly. “Yes sir, I’m (Y/n) (L/n).”

“My son tells me you’re also an ultimate but he didn’t bother with your title.” He said casually.

Byakuya went a little tense but she quickly covered. “Due to the nature of my work I’m only at liberty to say that I am indeed an ultimate.” She said simply.

“Ah I see…” He nodded. “I’m aware of many ultimates that require an air of discretion.”

She nodded and happily squeezed Byakuya’s arm. “I appreciate your understanding sir.” She stood with them as Byakuya chatted with his father about the family business. Finally when she noticed he seemed to be growing a bit weary she perked up. “Love?” She asked Byakuya softly.

He glanced down, trying to hide his surprise. “...Yes dear.”

“They’re serving dinner soon, should we find our seats?”

“Ah she’s right, look at the time.” His father nodded. “We can continue later son.”

“...Yes thank you father.” He nodded and walked away with her. “Thank you.”

“Of course, I didn’t understand all the...jargon you were using, but you seemed stressed.”

“It would be a bit hard to understand, but one of our ventures in America is doing very poorly.”

She nodded. “I see...are you in control of it then?”

“Yes exactly, and it’s poor profit is reflecting badly on me.”

She furrowed her brow. “Pardon my naivete, but that doesn’t seem like something within your control.”

“Perhaps not, but as the person that started the venture, the consequences still fall on me.”

“...I’m sorry that you're dealing with that then.” She touched his hand gently. “No wonder you're so tense.”

He rolled his eyes. “I’ll be fine. The family will recover.” He said simply.

“If you say so…” She said gently as they sat. Throughout dinner Byakuya tried to avoid small talk wherever possible and (Y/n) happily took over, charming various relatives and business partners. After a while she leaned over to whisper to him. “Are you doing alright?”

He sighed. “...Yes. I’m good at the business part of all this, less so with the social part.”

“...If you want to leave, I can claim I have early class tomorrow.” She said gently. “We don’t have to stay until 10.”

“I paid for-”

“...Well I mean I can stay with you. It’s up to you.” She offered.

He looked up at the time and sighed. “...I’ll stick it out another half hour. I have more to discuss. Then we leave around 9.”

She smiled. “Sounds good to me.”

“I appreciate your...flexibility.”

“Well I’m kinda known for my flexibility.” She winked.

“...Was that an innuendo?”

“Yup!” She giggled. 

He rolled his eyes, but she could see him barely smirking. “We never discussed if I would be taking part in that particular part of your services.”

“I always prepare for it just in case.” She hummed.

“Good to know.”

“Oh?”

“I’m still deciding.” Was all he said before they went back to mingling. As they had discussed Byakuya excused them around nine, saying goodbye to his father last and pulling her out by the arm. “Well that was...less stressful than it usually is.” He admitted.

“I’m glad I could help.” She said genuinely. “Or at least my presence could.”

“It truly did. I may require your services again.” He said as the limo pulled up.

“I wouldn’t mind that.” She smirked.

“Oh no?”

“Trust me, I've done far less pleasant tasks for less money.” She chuckled.

“Oh I believe it.” He smirked as he helped her into the limo and slid in beside her. He stretched a little and relaxed as they started to drive off.

She smirked and moved over. “So...have you decided if you wanted to partake in my other...services?” She purred.

“You almost seem eager.”

“What can I say, I love my job.” She hummed.

He looked over her slowly with an appraising gaze. “...It could be good...stress relief.” He mumbled.

“Exactly what I was thinking...you could use it Mr.Togami.” She hummed and moved in front of him. “I would be delighted to help you...unwind.” She said as she moved in front of him.

He smirked and uncrossed his legs, casually placing his arms on the seat behind him. “...Well go on then…” He said with a husky purr. She grinned and started to undo his belt, kissing over the front of his briefs. “Mmm, don’t get lipstick everywhere.” He scolded.

“...Want me to wipe it off?” She hummed.

“I’d rather have it on my cock then my underwear.” He huffed. “Now keep going.”

“Oh yes sir.” She giggled and pulled his waistband down. She gasped happily and slowly licked up his cock, stroking the length slowly. He groaned a little and twitched to life in her hand. “There we go…” She purred and kissed the tip.

He smirked and grabbed her hair gently. “Go on then. You're lucky to service the likes of me.” He hummed.

“Oh you want your ego stroked a bit too? I can do that sir.” She said with a wink.

“I’m sure you can, keep going and don’t be such a brat.” He directed. She nodded and slowly lapped up his length before swallowing his length and slowly starting to bob her head. He groaned hotly and tilted his head back, biting his lip. “Fuck that’s good.” He mumbled. She giggled as she stroked him, keeping her eyes closed. “...look at me.” He directed. Her eyes flitted up to meet his eyes and he smirked. “Good girl...you're so cute, especially when you're obedient.” He praised her. She hummed and bobbed her head a little faster, grabbing his thigh to steady herself and taking him deeper. He let out a long groan and pushed his hips up slightly. “Good...damn that mouth is good…”

She pulled off briefly. “You can be rough, I can handle it.” She said gently.

He nodded and grabbed her hair. “Go on then.” He urged. She swallowed him again and he pushed into her mouth roughly, controlling her movements with a firm grip. She whimpered and relaxed her throat as he pushed himself into her. She hummed a little and his eyes went wide. “Ngh! Fuck, good-” He groaned and his hips twitched as he pushed her down deeply. “C-cumming-” He warned and she tensed up a little before he came down her throat. He released her quickly and she pulled off, taking a deep breath after swallowing. “...are you okay?” He mumbled.

She giggled. “Yeah I’m fine...was that good?” She purred. He nodded and looked away as he tucked himself away and reached to grab a bottle of water for her. She sat up on the seat and took it gratefully, taking a long sip.

“...We’re almost to your dorm.” He said softly.

“You don’t have to walk me up.” She chuckled.

“I wasn’t planning to-” He covered quickly.

“Oh of course. Sorry I assumed Mr.Togami.” She chuckled. He rolled his eyes and leaned back in his seat. As they pulled up he opened the door and got out first, helping her out. “Why thank you.” She chuckled.

“...Expect another email from me soon (Y/n) .” He said matter of factly.

“I’ll look forward to it.” She nodded and pecked his cheek before heading up to her room, texting her Teru that she was home when she finally locked the door behind her. She took off her heels and flopped on her bed happily, rubbing her jaw a bit. Not a bad night at all...she loved her job.


End file.
